


arrows

by moo_lan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BokuAka Day, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto is cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: in which Akaashi is Cupid's assistant and has a crush on him- he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	arrows

**Author's Note:**

> [slams door against wall] IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YESTERDAY WAS BOKUAKA DAY AND I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING. PLEASE HAVE THIS RUSHED, SHORT, AND NOT BETAED FIC.
> 
> [edit] now also translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9349732) on ficbook!

“Bokuto-san.”

The boy did not budge, still dozing (and slightly drooling on the table).

“Bokuto-san.”

No movement.

“Bokuto- _senpai_.”

His eyes abruptly opened, startled as he looked up at Akaashi.

“What did you just call me?” Eyes wide, confused and- could it be?- hopeful.

Akaashi coughed, hiding his blush behind his hand. His face burned.

“You _are_ my senpai, aren’t you?”

Bokuto’s expression was then crossed by something Akaashi didn’t quite have time to decipher, disappearing almost immediately. A low noise, somewhat similar to a whine, got stuck in Bokuto’s throat. 

He quickly pulled on a smile, masking his confused jumble of feelings as he glanced away from Akaashi and towards the edge of the Garden. Eyes sparkling in surprise, he stood up when he noticed Kuroo approaching them with a shit-eating grin.

“Hey hey hey, Kuroo! Whatcha doing here? How come they let you in?”

Kuroo’s grin became arrogant.

“Why wouldn’t they let _me_ in? Cupid’s best bro must certainly have benefits, right?”

Bokuto self consciously shifted his wings. He still hadn’t gotten used to them after all this time.

“Bokuto-san, we need to get going,” murmured Akaashi, staring at a clipboard he had whipped out of nowhere. “We have an appointment in fifteen minutes.”

“Hear that, Kuroo? Some of us have _jobs_ , not like you, you freeloader!” He playfully slammed his shoulder into his friend’s, who laughed and waved them away.

Cupid and his assistant glided down from the clouds, Bokuto letting Akaashi lead him to the location of their next appointment. They landed at the edge of a forest, into a brightly-lit meadow.

“Akaashi, there’s no-one here,” noticed Bokuto, glancing around before turning to look at his assistant and friend. He took off his quiver and placed at his feet. He still wasn’t used to that thing.

Akaashi was avoiding his eyes. He remained silent long enough for Bokuto to start feeling apprehensive.

“Uh,” he hesitated, then steeled himself and stared Bokuto in the eye. “Bokuto-san, I like you.”

His heart stopped for a moment, but restarted when he realized that the meaning probably wasn’t the one he had hoped for.

“I like you too! You’re a good friend, Akaashi!” he grinned and he hoped it was enough to mask what he was currently going through.

Narrowing his eyes in what seemed to be anger- to Bokuto’s horror-, Akaashi huffed and looked away, before stepping closer and once again staring Bokuto in the eye.

“No, I mean I _like_ you.” -Bokuto raised his eyebrows, surprised. “I’m _in love_ with you, Bokuto-san.”

Happiness filled Bokuto, before he was overtaken with horror.

“Akaashi, did you touch my arrows?”

“No, _God damn it Bokuto_!” it started off as a sigh but evolved into a yell halfway.

Bokuto concernedly glanced up at the sky, as if he fully expected being struck by lightning. No such thing occurred, and he once again turned his attention to Akaashi, who seemed exceptionally flustered.

“...really?” Bokuto asked, and his voice was uncharacteristically shy.

All of the frustration drained out of Akaashi when he noticed the blush gracing the other’s features. He smiled.

“Yes, I really like you.”

Bokuto laughed, loud and overjoyed. For a moment, Akaashi’s heart stuttered- but it restarted when Cupid himself was suddenly in his arms, and hugging him as if the world was ending the next day.

Smiling, Akaashi returned the embrace.

“...so will you go out with me?”

“I thought it was obvious already that I like you too; haven’t you noticed?”

“...no.”

Bokuto laughed, and the sound, cheerful and carefree, was enough to melt away any anxieties Akaashi might’ve had.


End file.
